My Crazy Life
by I'mTotallyDivergent36826
Summary: How will Tris survive with Uriah and Zeke as brothers? How will Zeke get in the way of her love life? Eventually Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) In this fanfiction Tris, Uriah, and Zeke are siblings! I've only read one other fanfiction like this. I'm not trying to steal the story. I liked the idea and wanted to write this differently! Zeke and Four are a year older than Tris and Uriah. Zeke and Four are 17, and Uriah and Tris are 16**

**Disclaimer: Not Veronica Roth, okay? I don't own any of the characters! **

Tris P.O.V.

_I really don't want to go to school. _I think. Then my thoughts are interrupted by my stupid alarm clock blaring. I reach my hand out to turn it off. Instead of feeling hard plastic, I feel fur instead. I open my eyes and scream. There was a werewolf inches from my face. Then the mask comes off and guess who it is? Yep, it's my stupid brother, Uriah. Then I see Zeke, my other brother, at the doorway laughing and holding his phone. I get up, kick Uriah where the sun doesn't shine and do the same thing to Zeke. They both crumble to the floor.

"Time for… ahh… school…" Uriah says while holding his junk. I make them get out and I change into a tight t-shirt that fits in all the right places and skinny jeans that hug my hips. I also put on mascara and eyeliner, both black. I walk out and join the boys in the kitchen. They just stare at me.

"Tris you're not allowed to wear that. All the boys will be staring.'' Zeke says.

"Zeke I'm capable of handling myself. I look fine. I'm not interested in any boys." I shoot him a look.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I know how guys think. And good, 'cause if you were interested in boys I'll beat them up." Zeke says. Then we pack into Zeke's car. When we arrive, we go to the office to get our schedule.

**Beatrice Prior**

_1__st__- Art_

_2__nd__- English_

_3__rd__-Math_

_4__th__-Science_

_Lunch/Break_

_5__th__-Gym_

_6__th__-Social Studies_

_7__th__-Break_

_8__th__- Homeroom_

I always have to scratch out my name and put _Tris_.

It turns out that I have 1st,4th, 5th, and 6th with Uriah and 2nd, 3rd, and 5th with Zeke. Zeke surprises me sometimes. He always has some class with me because he's so stupid. He's a year older than me.

I go to my locker to find Christina waiting for me. I pull her into a hug.

"I missed you!" She says and I agree even though we saw each other yesterday.

Then I see Zeke talking with the new kid. I think, _The new kid's hot!_ But I can't think like that though. Zeke will seriously get involved. One time when I had my currently ex-boyfriend over we were making out. Then Zeke came in and started to go nuts. He threatened to throw the guy out the window! He is way to over protective. Our parents aren't home like at all. They work in Europe and Zeke and Uriah host parties all the time. So Zeke practically is our 'dad'

I turn back around hoping Zeke won't call me over. Too late.

"Tris! Come over here!" I make my way over there and look at the new kid. His eyes are ocean deep. I almost get lost in them.

"Four, Tris. Tris, Four. Tris is my little sis." Zeke says.

"Hey what are you looking at? Keep eyes away from her!" He adds. I'm pretty sure he caught boys looking at my butt. I blush and say, "What did they do to you."

"Umm they were looking at my sister's butt." He says causing me to blush more.

"So Four, I assume you've met stupid, aka Zeke, my older and overprotective brother? Well now you just need to meet stupider, Uriah, my other brother." I say while looking for stupider.

"HEY URIAH! YES YOU COME HERE!" I yell across the hall. Everyone stares. Having older brothers teaches you not to be embarrassed. "Move along!" I yell to other people. They start walking again. Uriah comes over and says, "Hey Trissy-Poo! Who's this? Your new boyfriend? Better not tell Zeke!" He says making me look like a tomato.

"No I don't have a boyfriend, Uriah! This is Four the new student. Four, meet stupider, aka Uriah!" I say.

"Yeah I'm Four. Nice to meet you. I just moved here." Four says. Zeke grabs Four's schedule out of his hands. "Okay so you have 1st, 4th, 7th and 8th with me. And 5th with Uriah and Tris." Four nods. The bell rings and I'm off to class.

1st period was just drawing and doodling. 2nd wasn't much different all I was doing was texting Chris.

**Chris- So do you have eyes on somebody?**

**Me- Maybe. But don't tell Zeke! He'll grill me until I tell him then go beat up the poor guy!**

**Chris- He's just trying to look out for you. And who's the 'maybe'?**

**Me- Can't tell just yet.**

-(Time lapse until lunch)-

Apparently Zeke invited Four to lunch. He had nowhere to sit so he took a seat next to me. Zeke was glaring at every guy who was looking at me.

"Zeke! Stop it! I'm eventually getting a boyfriend and you're going to have to deal with it! I've already done things you don't know about!" I didn't mean to say that. I have 7 tattoos that he doesn't know about and a belly button ring.

"YOU WHAT?!" He shouts.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tris what do you have?"

"I may or may not have 7 tattoos and a belly button ring." I say closing my eyes.

"WHAT?!" Yep, I knew he would react that way. Always protective. Luckily I was saved by the bell. I rushed out and texted Christina.

**Me- Can you drive me home? I want to escape the fury of Zeke. **

**Chris- Sure.**

**Me- I need to stop by the tattoo parlor and the store too.**

**Chris- That's fine**

After we were done with school I texted Zeke to tell him about riding with Christina. He wasn't happy but I went anyways.

"So where to first?" Christina asks.

"Tattoo parlor." I answer.

When we get there I meet my favorite tattoo artist, Tori. She's my godmother. I end up picking out a vine that goes up my side. I also get an infinity sign on my wrist.

"So can I see your other tattoos?" Christina asks. I lift up my shirt and point to my hips and torso. I also have one on my thigh.

"Off to the store!" she says. On the way there she says, "I think Four likes you." I give her look saying 'you think so?' "Tris, whenever Zeke wasn't looking he stared at you." She states like she was talking about the weather. "Yeah, whatever. C'mon we're here." I say jumping out of the car. We walk around the store until I find what I'm looking for: Neon green hair dye.

We pay and I also get tampons to have proof of why I was at the store. Christina drops me off and I walk to my door. I go upstairs to find Zeke _and_ Uriah standing in my room.

"Tris show us your tattoos" Zeke says. I simply lift up my shirt. They gasp.

"Tris when did you get these?" Zeke asks.

"Starting last year. I also have one on my wrist." I hold out my wrist.

"What's in the bag?" Uriah questions.

"Girl stuff."

"Lemme see" I open the bag and take out the tampons. They look like they could puke. Then they leave. Thankfully. I turn up my music. Loud. It's on 'I Love It' and I start singing along.

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone,_

_I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let burn!_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge,_

_I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! I DON'T CARE!_

I washed my hair and then combed it straight. I then chopped most of my hair off. It went to about two inches below my chin. Then I grabbed 6 pieces of hair and dyed them. I set my alarm clock for 45 minutes. I listened to music and sang along. When the timer was of I rinsed out my hair. Luckily no one could hear me 'cause there was defiantly a party downstairs. My hair looked awesome! I put on neon skinny jeans and a white t-shirt to match my hair.

I headed downstairs and everyone stared at me in shock.

"OMG Tris I love your hair!" Christina squealed.

"Tris can me and Uriah see you upstairs?" Zeke says. I nod and we head upstairs.

**(A/N) So did you like it? I hope so! Read my other stories please! There will be Fourtris eventually Hoped you enjoyed this. I will be updating soon!**

**-EM**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I got so many reviews asking if I was going to continue. I am defiantly going to keep writing. Thank you for all of your support! **

**Pairings-**

**Christina/Will**

**Marlene/Uriah**

**Disclaimer- Nope not Veronica Roth!**

_I headed downstairs and everyone stared at me in shock._

"_OMG Tris I love your hair!" Christina squealed._

"_Tris can me and Uriah see you upstairs?" Zeke says. I nod and we head upstairs._

Zeke P.O.V.

(Starting from lunch)

Since Four was new at school I thought I would let him sit by me and my friends. On the way to lunch we talked about sports until my sister came up.

"Your sister is really cool. Why do you get mad at boys who look at her?"

"Well a few years ago she had a boyfriend who was a gentleman. But then she figured out that he was cheating on her. She wouldn't get out of bed and she wouldn't eat. I just don't want that to happen to her again." I say. When we get to the lunchroom I notice guys staring at her again. I glare at them and they look away.

Apparently Tris notices.

"Zeke! Stop it! I'm eventually going to get a boyfriend and you're going to have to deal with it! I've already done things you don't know about!"

I think, _I can't believe I let this happen!_

"YOU WHAT?!" I shout.

"Nothing, nothing." She replies.

"Tris what do you have?" I ask.

"I may or may not have seven tattoos and a belly button ring." She says closing her eyes. I felt like I could explode. I was about to start falling apart but the bell rang instead. She rushed out. Shauna came up to me.

"Hey it's ok. Just go easy on interrogating." She says. I have a huge crush on Shauna but she doesn't know it. I go and get to class.

(time lapse until after school)

Uriah and I were waiting in Tris' room. She wasn't home yet so I talked with Uriah.

"How could she do this to me? I try everything I can to help her but she resists me!"

"Dude, chill. She's a girl give her some space." Uriah says.

(time lapse until party)

When Tris comes down the stairs, I can't believe what she's done this time. Neon green? Really?

Tris P.O.V.

When we get upstairs, Zeke turns to confront me.

"Why did you dye your hair?! He asks/shouts.

"Cause I wanted to…" I reply. "Zeke please just let me be a teen girl! I want a boyfriend! I want someone to love me!"

"No."

"Can I go downstairs now?"

"Not yet." Then he gives me a boring lecture. Blah blah blah. Yada, yada, yada. Then I head downstairs and we're playing truth or dare. I also spot Four aka hottie! I sit in the circle, and start to play. Christina pulls me over to the side first.

"Tell me who you like." She demands.

"I think I like Four." I say. She squeals then heads back toward the circle. The circle consists of Caleb, Four, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Al, Will, Lynn, Christina, Shauna, and I.

Will goes first. "Christina truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answers.

"Kiss me." She gets up and kisses him then rolls her eyes.

"Tris Truth or Dare." Chris says

"Dare."

"Play seven minutes in heaven with…." She pretends to look around. "Four." Uh I knew she would do this! I look over to Four and he just shrugs. I look over to Zeke and he looks ready to burst. I get up and we walk upstairs to my bedroom.

"We don't have to make out, you know. I know you don't like me, no one does. I just-" I was cut off by Four crushing his lips to mine. He pulls away but I grab his collar and pull him back. He pulls me to the bed and covers his body with mine. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I let him in. I run my fingers through his hair. He rests his hands on my hips. Then the door opens. I don't see who it is but I say, "Five more minutes!" "No more minutes!" I realize the voice belongs to Zeke. Four gets up quickly and I try to get the ruffles out of my shirt and comb my hair down. Zeke was angry.

Nothing much happened during the rest of the day. At the emd when I was saying goodbye to the guests, Four slipped me a piece of paper. It was his phone number.

**(A/N) Did you like it? What should happen next? R/R! Thanks guys!**

**-EM**


	3. Chapter 3 REVISED

**(A/N) Hey guys! If you've read Allegiant, DO NOT listen to 'If I Die Young'. I was on the verge of tears. Seriously. Read my other stories too! THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER 3- Many of you thought it went too fast so here is a revised version.**

**Disclaimer- I doubt Veronica Roth is typing a fanfiction about her own book series… Don't own Divergent or 'Stay the Night' **

_Nothing much happened during the rest of the day. At the end when I was saying goodbye to the guests, Four slipped me a piece of paper. It was his phone number._

Tobias P.O.V.

When I get home, I don't know what to expect. Usually Marcus is drunk on weekends so I'm hoping maybe just once, I could be lucky and get out of beatings. Unfortunately I'm not lucky. He staggers into the room and undoes his belt and smacks it down on me. He keeps repeating, "this is for your own good". Afterwards, I drag myself into the shower and flop onto my bed. My phone buzzes.

_Unknown: Hey_

_Me: Who's this?_

_Unknown: Guess._

_Me: IDK_

_Unknown: Hint- I'm incredibly handsome and I have a brother and a sister._

_Me: Hey, Zeke_

_Zeke: Wanna come over and hang out? Will, Uriah, and Al will be there. Plus some others you don't know._

_Me: Sure_

_Zeke: Come at 2_

_Me: Cool_

I hope that Tris is at the house.

Tris P.O.V.

I'm blasting 'Stay the Night' by Zedd feat. Haley Williams in my bedroom when I hear the doorbell ring. I decide that since Zeke's friends are here. I'm singing while looking for something to wear. I decide on black skinny jeans and a black crop top on. Before I get dressed I realize that all my bras are downstairs.

I walk downstairs and go to the dryer. I look and don't see any of my bras in there.

"ZEKE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY BRAS?!" I yell.

"I don't know!"

"How am I going to wear a shirt without one?"

"I don't know, wear one from yesterday." I walk out to find my bra on top of Zeke's head. Of course. I grab my bra and smack him upside the head. I rush upstairs since I was wearing short-shorts and a tight tank top. I put on my outfit and go downstairs. I feel all the boys staring. I blush and look down. I grab a beer since they're out.

"Hey! You can't have beer." Zeke says.

"Can too! Uriah has them and is my age." I retort. Zeke looks defeated. I text Christina. She's literally here in 5 minutes. She comes upstairs and says, "Spill." I must look confused. "About mystery boy."

"What about him?" I ask.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Yeah, but I felt this sort of spark when we touched."

"He's totally into you." She says.

"One dare doesn't change anything.

"I'm finding out about him."

"I just get anxious around him." I say.

"OMG TRIS HAS A CHRUSH!" Christina screams in my ear.

"Do not." I say denying it.

"Uh huh."

"And if I did, he doesn't like me." I give her a look saying end-of-conversation. We just study the rest of the time but my mind lingers on Four. Of course he doesn't like me. That was just a one-time thing. Once we get back to school, he'll be flocked by girls. I know those kind of guys. I've met one. Hell, I've dated one. I just have to forget about Four. Even if I have some tiny attraction to him. I get up and grab the slip of paper that has his phone number on it. I throw it in the commode and flush it. I don't want to live in torture with a playboy.

**(A/N) So was this better? Sorry it wasn't any longer. Thanks for your reviews!**

**-EM**


	4. Important! Chapter 3 is REVISED

**IMPORTANT- I just rewrote Chapter 3 for all of you who thought it was rushed. Personally, I like the new one better. Did you like it? Review please!**

**-EM**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Thanks guys for all your support! Here's chapter 3!**

"_OMG TRIS HAS A CHRUSH!" Christina screams in my ear._

"_Do not." I say denying it._

"_Uh huh."_

"_And if I did, he doesn't like me." I give her a look saying end-of-conversation. We just study the rest of the time but my mind lingers on Four. Of course he doesn't like me. That was just a one-time thing. Once we get back to school, he'll be flocked by girls. I know those kind of guys. I've met one. Hell, I've dated one. I just have to forget about Four. Even if I have some tiny attraction to him._

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I wake up, I'm luckily not ambushed by my idiot brothers. I put on my music and jump in the shower. I put on black yoga pants and a black t-shirt. I lace up my combat boots and head to the kitchen. I put in two waffles into the toaster and wait. Uri comes down the stairs with Zeke hot on his trail.

"Don't kill me!" Uriah screams.

"I'll do worse than that!" Zeke yells while tackling Uri. They get into a wrestling match that I have no interest in watching. They do it every day so it gets annoying. "What did you do this time?" I ask Uri in a bored tone.

"He only went on my computer and _put a picture of me drooling in my sleep on FACEBOOK!" _Zeke replies. I laugh while looking on Facebook. I can see why Zeke is mad. The picture looks ridiculous! I drag the boys by the collar to the car and shove Zeke into the driver's seat. He drives while sending Uriah looks saying: I-would-kill-you-here-but-we're-in-public-but-I-can-totally-murder-you-at-home-so-watch-your-back.

When we walk inside the school, I see what I expected. Four flocked by twenty different girls. He waves at Zeke and winks at me. I just roll my eyes. Pathetic.

At lunch, I sit wedged in between Christina and Zeke. Four comes over with the school bitch, Lauren.

"I'd like to introduce my _girlfriend _Lauren." Wow. He moves fast. For some stupid reason I feel disappointed. I really shouldn't. He's just a player. Zeke gives him a fist bump and the rest of us just go back to what we were doing. Lauren just does everything she can to have an excuse to touch him. In the middle of lunch they leave. I walk to the bathroom, and on the way out, I see Lauren pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Four. They are making out, heavily. It sickens me. The bitchy popular girl always get what they want! Why can't some of us just be with the guy we like? _Wait. What am I saying? I can't like him…_

When I get on Facebook after I get home, I see a picture of Lauren and Four in a club. Lauren, of course, is wearing the sluttiest dress possible. I really hate her. One time she direct messaged me and said that I should kill myself. Zeke and Uriah don't know about that. Sometimes I just wish she would get what she deserved: Nothing. 

**(A/N) Soooooo sorry for not updating in forever! Please review!**

**-EM**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Don't kill me! I know you want Fourtris.**

**Warning- This is very depressing**

_Songs-_

_Holding Out For a Hero- Ella Mae Bowen_

_Beautiful People- Cher Lloyd_

_Skyscraper- Demi Lovato_

_Cry- Glee Cast Version (Lea Mitchell) _

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up in about three in the morning. I see that Lauren texted me. It says 'check out my new Facebook page I'm pretty sure you'll love it'

I get on Facebook and I'm surprised at what I see.

It's a hate page about me and already has 300 followers! Do people hate me this much?

I get up from my bed silently crying and go to the bathroom. I know I'll probably regret what I'm about to do. I bring the razor blade to my skin.

oOo

I wake up and head to my bathroom again. Those comments were really hurtful. Such as, "What a whore!" or "OMG she is soooo fat!"

I gather my things for school and head downstairs. I don't know if my brothers know about the hate pages yet.

"Trissy!" Screeches Uri. I fake a smile and jump in the car.

"You okay?" Zeke asks me.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," I say and look out the window.

Uri and Zeke have a conversation about something I don't give a crap about.

We arrive and I see the stares but I pretend I don't see them talk.

As soon as I get to my locker I'm surrounded by cheerleaders. Uri and Zeke left already so they can't save me.

"Um… Excuse me," I say trying to push past them. They won't budge.

"Oh no honey," says Lauren who pushes to the middle, "we have some… things to tell you."

"For starters, you dress like a hobo," I look down at my outfit. I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a loose black long-sleeved t-shirt with converse.

"Second," says the same cheerleader, "you need to hit the gym. You're so fat! Also, you are such a whore!" I feel my eyes getting glossy. The bell rings and I realize I'm late for first period. They all leave to class, but I decide to do myself a 'favor'.

I walk into the girls restroom and lock the door.

oOo

I wipe my mouth and go to lunch. My friends look guilty. I see why once I get to our table. Lauren is sitting in my seat.

"Oh, look! Tris is here!" Christina says to Lauren. She just shrugs.

"Why don't you go sit somewhere else for a change?" Four says. Everyone throws him a glare. I nod and realize that since I'm not eating I can just take a walk.

"It's okay, guys. He's right. I should let someone else sit there." Everyone looks shocked, but before they can answer I head out of the cafeteria.

oOo

After school, I go to the Chasm, my favorite spot.

_What would happen if I ran away? What would happen if I jumped? _ I think.

I get this amazing idea and head to the pharmacy. I grab a sharpie and a black notebook.

oOo

After getting back to the Chasm, I sit on the ledge. I start to write my feelings down.

**Coward, Weak, Selfish.**

My page fills up quick and I get so absorbed in my work, I forget that I should go home.

**(A/N) I know it's short but I needed to update.**

**-EM**


	7. IMPORTANT

I know you all probably hate my guts right now but I am here to promise you that I'm not giving up on my stories. I'm going to take a break from all of them but "I'm Alive" though. I promise I will finish writing the rest.

I am writing another fanfiction on wattpad for criminal minds. If you like CM and Spencer Reid, please read my story! My account is eea1219 and my story name is "Spenver Reid and the Broken Girl". I'm promising you now that I will update all of my stories soon!

-Emily


End file.
